Zevran's Recruitment
by Shayni May
Summary: The only reason Zevran was spared was because Theron wanted to annoy the crap out of Alistair.


If Theron wasn't in such a bad mode already, he could've laughed at the assassin's attempt to kill him and his party. First they tried to drop a tree on them -which is a pretty damn difficult thing to miss- then they thought that pure numbers could win. Numbers mean nothing if you don't have skill.

"Hey, Theron." Alistair called behind him

Theron wiped the blood from his face. "What?" He demanded

"Looks like the leader is still alive. We could see what he knows, who sent him." Alistair replied

Theron thought for a moment. It wasn't like it'd be hard to kill the assassin if he tried anything. Theron turned on the heel of his foot, and walked back to where the assassin lay unconscious. "That's a good idea." Theron said

He bound the assassin's hands together, and slapped him awake. The assassin groaned fluttered his eyes open. "Ah…? Oh. I rather thought I'd wake up dead…" He said, Theron looked at him like he was stupid. How in the hell was someone suppose to wake up dead? "Or not wake up at all as the case may be!" The assassin corrected "But I see you haven't kill me yet."

Theron's nearly permanent scowl returned. "That can be easily rectified." He spat

"Oh, I do not doubt you! You are most skilled! But seeming on how you haven't killed me yet, I'm assuming you want answers, no?"

Theron raised an eyebrow, and knelt down to the other elf so that his scowl was mere inches away from the assassin's face, and whispered "Maybe I just wanted you awake before I killed you." Making it clear that he was fully prepared to kill him. The assassin stared at him for a moment with disbelief, trying to come up with something clever to say. For once, his sharp tongue failed him.

"But since you offered it, might as well as tell me what you know, right?" Theron said, and stood back up.

The assassin covered up his fear with a smile, "Right, indeed." He agreed "My name is Zevran, Zev, to my friends. I came here for the sole purpose of killing any Grey Wardens. Which I have failed at, sadly…"

Theron continued scowling, and the assassin wondered if it ever truly left his face. "It seems to me that that failure means you are a _very _shitty assassin." Theron said. It was obvious to Zevran that the Warden was trying to get under his skin. Perhaps trying to make him lash out so he'd have an excuse to end this conversation early. So he simply grinned in response "Who sent you?" Theron asked

"Uh… Some tassy-turned fellow in the capitol… Loghain I think his name was… Yes, that was it."

"_Great._" Theron scoffed

Theron continued to question him, ignoring his shameless flirts without so much as a blush. And when he decided that there wasn't anything else he needed to know from the assassin, he reached for the knife on his belt. But assassin quickly said "Now, if you are finished interrogating me, I have a request…"

Theron raised a eyebrow, "A request? From the people you tried to kill not ten minutes ago?"

Zevran grinned "I do, indeed. Are you in a mind to hear it?"

"If you talk quickly." Theron replied

"Well, here's the thing. I failed to kill you, so my life is forfeit, if you don't kill me the Crows will. Thing is: I like living. So… Let me serve you instead."

Once again, Theron could've laughed. But he couldn't let the rest of his party see that there was a person behind his scowl- he was still pissed about being a Warden, after all. There was no way in hell he was going to take a man who tried to kill him along for the adventure of ending the Blight.

But he took too long to speak, because Alistair said "Please don't tell me you're actually considering taking him."

Theron looked back at the warrior, "Why? Would that bother you?"

"Yeah, a little." Alistair admitted

A mischievous smiled snaked onto Theron's lips, and Alistair knew he'd made a mistake. Theron did whatever he could to bother Alistair, because of the fact that he made him go on this quest in the first place. Theron would've happily let Ferelden defend itself, but Alistair wouldn't have it. The Dalish turned back to the assassin. "Well then, welcome aboard, Zevran! It'll be great to have you!"

"Maker, I hate you." Alistair muttered

Theron stuck his tongue out at the ex-templar, "Man up, and let's go."

Theron helped the assassin up, and Zevran couldn't quite believe that his life was spared because of some childish attitude from what should've been a fearless warrior.

But he never was one to question the Maker.


End file.
